forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Athkatla
BG2 Reconciliation Now that I have an official layout of the city's districts, I'm going to reconcile the locations from Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (game) with where they correspond on the actual map from Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II. I've already done this with the Copper Coronet (BG2:SoA labels it in the "Slums" while VGtBGII doesn't give a specific district) placing it in the Bridge district as the BG:SoA map placed it on the south bank of the Alandor River, immediately south of the bridge. Using the maps from Bg:SoA and BGtBG2, I would use the following reconciliations: ;Fairly obvious: *Locations from the Temple District (SoA) = Temple District (VGtBG2) *Locations from the Graveyard District (SoA) = Grave District (VGtBG2) *Locations from the Bridge District (SoA) = Bridge District (VGtBG2), except Five Flagons which is explicitly in the Guard District (VGtBG2) *Locations from Waukeen's Promenade (SoA) = Waukeen's Promenade or Center District (VGtBG2), except Den of Seven Veils which is explicitly in the Guard District (VGtBG2) ;Approximate correspondance: *Locations from City Gates (SoA) = Guards District (VGtBG2) (based on corresponding maps) *Locations from the Government District (SoA) = Scepter District (VGtBG2) (no map correspondance, but each area houses the residence of the Council of Six (Amn)) *Locations from the Slums (SoA) = Bridge District (VGtBG2) (map correspondance and description of Bridge District as being rather poor) ;Shot in the dark: *Locations from the Docks District (SoA) = Wave District (VGtBG2) (approximate same location, description is closer to what appears in SoA than River or Center District (VGtBG2). If anyone has any thoughts about these, please share! Ruf (talk) 15:49, September 9, 2018 (UTC) : Sounds good. I am glad that you are doing this! : I can create an image map for you, from the Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II map, just like I did for Silverymoon. : ~ Lhynard (talk) 16:18, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::Yea it seemed like Lands of Intrigue was an area of focus for you so happy to provide more detail. I LOVE those interactive maps, I think we could do one for a few other cities, like Waterdeep, Arabel and some in the Moonsea. Ruf (talk) 18:38, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::: OK, I am working on it now. I am using the map with ''Lands of Intrigue: Book Two: Amn'' to place about 13 locations that are clearly placed. After that, I'll rely on your research for anything else. ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:44, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Are any streets labeled in LoI:B2 Amn? Ruf (talk) 21:36, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::: No, none of the streets are given names. ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:09, September 9, 2018 (UTC) : OK, I've done what I can. I have links for the sea, the river, all the districts, all the gates, The Bridge, and 13 locations. : Unfortunately, the three maps of Temple District, Gem District West, and Gem District East are too zoomed-in for me to connect them with the larger map. I tried for a long time, but had no success. : FYI, the Copper Coronet is canonically located north of the river in River District. The sourcebooks override the video game in such a case. You can find it on the image map between D3 and D4. One could also propose that it changed locations if the video game was set earlier, but it was definitely north of the river by 1370 DR. ~ Lhynard (talk) 00:03, September 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I saw that and moved its section within the page. I tried to nitpick the three maps from Volo's Guide to Baldur's Gate II and the only connection I could find was Coront Street, which IM GUESSING is the large street on the southern border of the gem district but cant confirm. Yea it's WAY too zoomed in, but the map is gorgeous as it is. Kudos sir! Also I'll add the bridge in the main article.Ruf (talk) 03:32, September 10, 2018 (UTC)